Ice (sequel)
by Daerin-ssi
Summary: FF Seventeen,Soonhoon. Soonyoung and Jihoon. HoZi. diharap baca Ice dulu, baru baca ini:).M-PREG. RnR Juseyo! Gomawoo


bagi yang bingung, baca dulu FF ice ya. Maaf kalau typo bertebaran. Dae suka khilaf

Enjoy..

 _Suatu hari di salah satu desa negri dongeng, ada seorang peri imut bernama Ji. Ji sedang memandangi lapangan yang luas. Ia melihat peri sipit sedang bermain dengan temannya. Tanpa sadar, Ji tersenyum melihat peri sipit bernama Soon itu. Kenapa? Karena Ji mencintai Soon. Tiba tiba, Ji merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh kebelakang lalu tersenyum._

 _"_ _kau sedang melihatnya?" ujar peri gagah yang menepuk pundaknya. Ji mengangguk lalu kembali melihat ke lapangan. Peri gagah bernama Cheol menghela nafas._

 _"_ _kau harus minum obat Ji.." kata Cheol membuat Ji menggerucutkan bibirnya. Ji mengidap penyakit yang membuat dadanya sesak. Ji berdiri lalu menggandeng lengan Cheol._

 _"_ _kajja" kata Ji. Cheol menatap Ji sambil tersenyum kecil. Cheol suka dengan Ji, tapi Ji suka dengan Soon. Karena itu Cheol ingin melindungi Ji saja._

 _._

 _Hari ini adalah hari yang paling indah menerut Ji. Karena Soonyoung menyatakan cinta nya pada Ji. Tentu saja Ji terima. Setelah itu, Ji pergi menemui Cheol. Ji dengan semangat menceritakannya kepada Cheol. Cheol tersenyum melihat Ji._

 _"_ _Selamat ya" kata Cheol sambil mengelus kepala Ji. Tiba tiba ada yang memanggil Ji dari belakang, membuat mereka menoleh. Ji tersenyum melihat siapa yang memanggil nya, lalu berlari kearahnya. Ji dan Soon pegi meninggal Cheol yang tersenyum. Padahal hati Cheol terasa sakit._

 _._

 _Setelah setahun berhubungan, Ji dan Soon menjadi pasangan yang populer di kalangan peri. Soon suka melakukan hal yang romantis di depan para peri. Membuat peri-peri iri melihatnya. Suatu hari, Ji sedang dalam keadaan buruk. Orang tua Ji bertengkar hebat, membuat Ji menangis sambil terbang kearah danau yang sepi. penyakit Ji kambuh, ia terjatuh kedalam danau. Untung ada Cheol yang menyelamatkan Ji. Cheol panik dan memberi pertolongan kepada Ji. Soon yang melihat itu dari jauh cemburu. Lalu ia terbang meninggalkan Cheol dan Ji._

 _Esoknya ada peri baru di desa mereka. Peri itu cantik itu bernama Han. Soon sempat terpaku olehnya tapi dia inget dia punya Ji. Siangnya ia bertemu dengan Cheol. Mereka hampir bertengkar karena Ji sakit. Tapi Soon malah bilang_

 _'_ _aku ada urusan dengan Han'_

 _Karena rasa cemburu menguasai Soon malah menjauhi Ji dan mendekat pada Han. Ji merasa hatinya sakit tapi dia berusaha tegar. Ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Soon. Dan itu terkabul. Tetapi itu tidak lama. Soon tetap bersama Han dan meninggalkan Ji. Hati Ji semakin sakit melihat mereka, tapi Ji tidak mau mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Ji sangat mencintai Soon. Bahkan Ji rela merasa sakit seperti ini._

 _._

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian, Orang tua Ji bilang ingin membawa Ji pergi ke desa lain. Karena itu, Ji memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Soon. Tadinya Soon hanya mengajak Ji jalan jalan karena ia sudah lama tidak pergi bersama Ji, Ji malah mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Soon meninggalkan Ji karena mau bertemu dengan Han. Setelah Soon pergi Ji menangis, Saat dijalan pulang Ji banyak melamun. Ji tidak sadar ada yang mengikutinya. Lalu Ji di serang oleh peri jahat. Kalau Cheol tidak datang, mungkin Ji sudah dihabisi oleh peri jahat itu. Karena itu, Ji jadi trauma keluar rumah._

.

"iiih, Soon jahat ya. Kalau Soon ada disini, pingin di pukul!" kata seorang anak perempuan rambut dikepang sambil memperagakan seorang petinju.

"mau dilanjut tidak?" kata seorang yang dianggap seperti ibu bagi anak tadi. Anak tadi mengangguk cepat.

 _._

 _Teman Ji tidak memberitau Soon bahwa Ji akan pergi ke desa lain. Tibalah, hari dimana Ji akan pergi. Soon menghadiri sebuah acara di desa. Soon mendengar para peri membicarakan bahwa Ji akan pergi jauh. Dengan cepat ia terbang kearah gerbang desa yang lumayan jauh. Soon telat datang di gerbang desa, ia merasa bahwa Ji sudah pergi. Ia menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan Ji._

 _._

 _Soon tidak menyerah, ia harus pergi menemui Ji. Soon membulatkan tekad untuk bertemu Ji. Ia menyiapkan semuanya untuk pergi mencari Ji di desa lain. Beberapa tahun kemudian,akhirnya Soon bertemu dengan Ji. Ia langsung –_

CKLEK

Pintu apartement terbuka. Menampilkan pria bermata sipit dengan beberapa kantung belanja di tangannya

"appa pulang!" mendengar itu anak tadi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, lalu berlari kearah appa nya. Seseorang yang dianggapnya ayah itu membuka lengannya saat anak itu berlari kearahnya. Anak tadi langsung memeluk sang ayah.

"appa datangnya disaat tidak tepat! _Mom_ sedang bercerita" kata anak tadi lalu mencium pipi sang ayah

"begitu ya? Maaf kan Appa, Soohee-ya~" kata ayahnya sambil mengacak rambut Soohee.

"mau dibuatkan apa? Teh atau kopi?" kata seseorang yang dipanggil ' _mom_ ' oleh Soohee sambil membantu membawa belanjaan ke dapur.

"hmm, teh saja" kata sang ayah sambil mencium dahinya.

"cepat mandi sana Kwon Soonyoung! Seungcheol akan datang"

"iya, Kwon Jihoon sayang~" kata Soonyoung sambil melakukan _flying kiss_. Jihoon memutar bola mata melihatnya.

Selagi Jihoon membuat teh, Soohee bermain main dengan piano mainannya. Soohee lahir setelah setahun pernikahan antara Jihoon dan Soonyoung di paris. Sekarang Ia berumur 5 tahun, tapi sudah bisa memainkan nada Do Re Mi tanpa diajarkan siapapun. Saat ditanya bagaimana bisa, ia menjawab 'nada nya beda beda sih' kedua orang tuanya langsung kaget. Mirip sekali dengan Jihoon. Keluarga Kwon ini memutuskan kembali ke Korea aga Soohee lebih mengenal negara orangtuannya

Ting tong

Jihoon menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Saat pintu terbuka,ia tersenyum lebar dan menyambut tamu yang datang.

"aaaa~Wonwoo, aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Jihoon langsung memeluk Wonwoo dan dibalas hangat olehnya.

"aku juga mau dipeluk,Jihoon-ie~" rengek pria yang datang bersama Wonwoo.

"tentu saja, Seungcheol-ah" ucap Jihoon langsung memeluk Seungcheol.

"jangan terlalu lama memeluknya Jihoon-ie" kata Soonyoung yang tiba tiba datang dan menarik Jihoon. Seungcheol dan Wonwoo tertawa melihatnya.

"Appa, mereka siapa?" Suara anak kecil menarik perhatian Seungcheol dan Wonwoo. Soonyoung berjongkok agar tinggiya menyamai Soohee.

"kenalkan, mereka teman Appa,Soohee-ya" Wonwoo ikut berjongkok dan terseyum manis.

"aigoo, ini anak kalian ya? Lucunyaa" kata Wonwoo sambil mengusak rambut Soohee. Soohee tersipu lalu bersembunyi dibalik kaki Soonyoung. Jihoon menyuruh mereka duduk di sofa, sementara Jihoon melanjutkan membuat teh. Wonwoo mengikuti Jihoon kedapur untuk membantunya.

"kapan pesawatmu sampai kesini?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mencampurkan gula kedalam teh.

"kemarin sore. Oiya, maaf Wonwoo. Aku tak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu dan Seungcheol minggu lalu" kata Jihoon sambil memasang ekspresi sedih.

"tidak apa apa. Lagian kau sedang sibuk diparis kan" Jihoon mengangguk. Ia menaruh beberapa cangkir berisi teh di nampan , lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Soohee terlihat senang bermain dengan Seungcheol. Sesekali wajahnya merah karena di goda oleh Seungcheol.

"Soohee sangat mirip denganmu Jihoon" ucap Seungcheol sambil menyeruput teh.

"kapan kalian menyusul?" Wonwoo malu mendengar perkataan Soonyoung, sementara Seungcheol hanya terkikik.

"secepatnya" kata Seungcheol membuat Jihoon dan Soonyoung tergelak. Wonwoo hanya menunduk malu, wajahnya sudah panas. Jihoon dan Wonwoo mulai membicarakan tentang Soohee. Biasalah uke uke rumpi/?. Seungcheol dan Soonyoung menemani Soohee menggambar.

"Soonyoung, mari bicarakan masa lalu. Aku masih bertanya tanya sampai saat ini, kenapa kau dulu memilih Hana?" tanya Seungcheol

"ayolah, Itu sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu" balas Soonyoung

"jawab saja" Soonyoung menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"pada saat kita berdebat karena Jihoon sakit, aku mengantar Hana pulang. Orangtuanya mengira aku kekasihnya. Ayahnya menyuruhku mengantarnya pulang setiap hari. Mau tak mau aku harus tau ayahnya sangat galak. Dan itu jadi kebiasaan, lagipula pada saat itu aku sedang menghindari Jihoon." Seungcheol menatap Soonyoung tidak percaya.

"kalau saat ini sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku sudah memukulmu" ucap Seungcheol.

"kau tau dimana hana sekarang?" tanya Soonyoung.

"pada saat reuni dia datang, penampilannya berubah sekali. Yah jadi lebih cantik.."

"oh, jadi Hana cantik ya" potong Wonwoo sambil menatap Seungcheol tajam. Seungcheol hanya nyengir

"Soohee, mau ikut _samchon_ ke taman bermain?" ajak Seungcheol. Mata Soohee langsung berbinar mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk dengat cepat.

"bolehkan Ji?" tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kajja!" ucap Seungcheol bersemangat. Jihoon dan Soonyoung menuntun mereka keluar. Soohee melambai pada kedua orangtuanya. Jihoon dan Soonyoung menatap kepergian mereka. Saat di belokan, Seungcheol berbalik.

"jangan melakukan hal yang aneh" suaranya menggema di lorong. Jika dikartun akan ada bunyi 'blush', wajah Jihoon merah saat ini.

Soonyoung tertawa melihatnya, lalu menyeringai.

"hehe" cengirannya membuat Jihoon merinding.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu Kwon bodoh!"

Dan suara pintu terkunci terdengar dan… sudahlah

.

.

.

FIN

Ini sequel bukan sih? Wkwkwk

Makasih bagi reader-nim udah ngedukung FF ice /bow/

Dae buat ff lagi judulnya If castnya SoonHoon lagi xD kecanduan couple ini nih.

Review ya


End file.
